SnK Shorts
by Eloven
Summary: A collection of short, fluffy one-shots. Mostly yaoi. Will include Eremin, Jearmin, JeanMarco, and mayyyyyyybe Ereri but probably not. Whoops. (may also include my OC Akari)


**A/N: Hello! It's Eloven! Woohoo, SnK! I got obsessed with it. That means you guys will be getting Eremin stuff! I've decided to write a book of one-shots/headcanons that I have about Attack on Titan! Yay! - (P.S. Expect OOC-ness)**

Armin shuffled down the long hallway of Kabe Maria High School, letting out a yawn. He approached his locker and reached out for the handle, but was suddenly interrupted by someone leaning on his locker door.

"Oh, h-hey Annie," Armin said, surprised. "What's up?"

"Go to the dance with me," she said. It wasn't a question.

"E-excuse me?" Armin said shrilly, eyes wide.

"I _said_; go to the dance with me!" Annie said impatiently, rolling her eyes. "I know you don't have a date, and there is no way I'm going alone."

"Um, I don't know…" Armin stammered, averting his eyes from Annie's penetrating gaze.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. I'll see you tonight at 8." She winked flirtily and walked away.

**(A/N: No fucks given.)**

"What just happened?!"

-\(^o^)\ BREAK /(^o^)/-

Armin and Annie walked into the dance arm-in-arm, behind Eren and Mikasa and in front of Christa and Ymir. The sound of peppy music wafted out of the dimly-lit auditorium. Armin smiled nervously at Annie, who supplied a bored expression, if you could call it an expression at all. Armin's smile dropped from his face and he turned away from Annie, staring at the back of Eren's head as it drifted off into the dispersing crowd. It's not like he _disliked_ Annie, but going to the dance with her? It was unbelievable. Armin, in a hopeless attempt to start a conversation, asked Annie to dance with him. She gave him a strange look.

"Yeah, no thanks…" she snorted. She walked away painfully slowly, her blue maxi dress trailing behind her. Armin was more confused than hurt. Had she asked…er, told…him to come with her for the sole purpose of having someone to go with? That revelation left Armin with a strange empty feeling. He wandered over to an empty bleacher and plunked down onto it, letting out a sigh. He caught sight of Annie giggling with Reiner and Bertholdt, who came together. In the throng of dancing students, Armin was actually able to spot quite a lot of his classmates and their dates. Ymir and Christa, Jean and Marco, Connie and Sasha, and, of course, Eren and Mikasa.

As Armin sat watching his classmates dance and laugh and talk with their dates, he felt someone plop down beside him.

"H-heichou!" Armin said quickly, flustered. "Why are you over here?"

Levi Ackerman, "Heichou" to the students, was one of the most mysterious teachers at Kabe Maria. For starters, he took no shit from anyone. He was a notoriously strict teacher, but so handsome that the girls didn't seem to care. And yet, as anal as he could be about following rules (and keeping clean), he was actually very soft-hearted and kind on the inside. This side came out as he spoke to Armin that night.

"Hey, Arlert. Where's your date?" Levi ignored Armin's question.

Armin's gaze drifted down to the floor. "Over there." He nodded his head in Annie's direction.

"I see," Levi answered, his already small eyes narrowing even more. He put a hand on Armin's shoulder, causing Armin to lift his head and look Levi in the face. "I think she was just using me so that she didn't technically have to go alone."

Levi shook his head softly. "That's cold."

"Yeah, well, she's a pretty cold person."

Levi chuckled. "That's what I've heard, too."

By now, Armin had shifted his attention to Eren, who was spinning Mikasa around with a huge grin on his face. Armin gave a rueful smile but quickly went back to a frown, hoping Levi hadn't noticed.

He had.

"Armin."

Armin blushed slightly and looked back up at Levi. "Yes, heichou?"

Levi smirked. "You like Eren~" he said quietly, in an almost-singsong voice.

Armin blushed even harder. "N-no! It's nothing like th-that."

Levi stood up, grabbed Armin's wrist, and yanked him up off the bench.

"W-what are you doing?!" Armin yelped. Levi merely smirked again and shoved Armin toward Eren. Armin sputtered and turned around, running back to the bleachers and sitting down hard.

"No. Way." he said to Levi, shaking his head vigorously. Levi chuckled, which was a rare sight and enough to send Armin into another blushing fit.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone." Levi patted Armin's fluffy blond hair and walked back to his corner, where Miss Zoe was waiting with an eager smile.

_No way. They planned this!_ Armin thought exasperatedly. _Is it really _that _obvious that I like Eren?!_

At this point, Armin noticed that Eren was no longer dancing with Mikasa. In fact…was he heading over to the bleachers?!

"Hey Armin!" Eren said, smiling. But his smile quickly dissolved as he asked, "Where's Annie?"

Armin stared down at the floor. "She's hanging out with Reiner and Bertholdt. I don't think she really wanted to go to the dance with me, anyway….she just didn't have anyone else to go with." His voice was breaking, but he hoped Eren wouldn't catch it.

"How dare she?" Eren seethed. "Using my best friend like that! I'll kill her!"

But before he could go anywhere, Armin caught his wrist. "Please, don't." Tears streamed silently from Armin's sky-blue eyes. "Don't start a fight."

Eren's expression went soft, and his eyebrows knit together in concern for his best friend.

"Armin…"

Just then, a slow song started playing. A smile crept onto Eren's face. He took his wrist from Armin's grip and held out his hand.

"Armin…may I have this dance?"

"H-huh?" Armin jumped.

Eren smiled warmly, and Armin stood up, a small grin spreading on his face. He took Eren's hand, and the pair moved onto the dance floor. Over Eren's shoulder, Armin spotted Miss Hanji Zoe and Levi again, both of them smiling knowingly. Armin rolled his eyes, his mood severely improved, and let Eren lead him deeper into the clusters of couples.

When the two of them finally reached a good spot, Eren took Armin's right hand in his left, and put his right hand on Armin's waist.

Armin crinkled his nose in annoyance. "Hey, how come I have to do the girl part?"

Eren raised an eyebrow, and Armin pursed his lips. "Yeah, okay, I see your point," he said with a giggle.

The two slow-danced for what seemed like forever, just enjoying each other's company. At the end of the song, Armin lowered his head a little and let go of Eren, a single tear running down his cheek.

"A-Armin! Are you okay?" Eren asked, concerned.

Armin nodded. "Th-thank you so much, E-Eren."

"Oh, Armin, don't thank me! Jeez, you'd think you would have figured it out by now!"

"H-huh?" Armin squeaked, tearstains on his pale face.

Eren chuckled, laced his fingers into Armin's, and leaned in close. He planted a soft kiss on Armin's lips, leaving the blonde blushing and his blue eyes bigger than saucers.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're surprised," Eren said adoringly, going in for another light kiss, this one placed on Armin's nose.

"Surprised? Nah, I knew all along," Armin said jokingly, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Suuuuure…"

From the other end of the room, Mikasa watched Eren and Armin with a small smile. She and Eren had planned this all out, and that was why they'd gone to the dance together. Mikasa knew Eren wanted to be with Armin even before Eren did. It was funny…she never expected to be this _okay_ with it. After all, Eren wasn't _really_ her brother…why should she treat him as such?

Oh well, it didn't matter now. The two of them had their happily ever after, and so Mikasa stood at the other end of the room and smiled.

**A/N: Yay! Was that cute? :D**

**I'm planning to write more SnK one-shots in the future, but so far I have no particular upload schedule. So, hang in there! Stay tuned for more-!**


End file.
